Alone on Valentine's Day
by Muggle Jane
Summary: Hermione's grown used to being alone on Valentine's Day. Written for the fantastic Colleen!


**A/N: Disclaimah! Don't own anything, no intentions to make money... And all that.**

**Happy birthday, Colleen!**

Hermione had grown used to being alone on Valentine's Day. After the war, she and Ron had realized that they were much better as friends than they were as potential romantic partners, and after a brief week or so of awkwardness, had quite happily gone back to being completely platonic friends.

And she'd been quite wholeheartedly unofficially adopted by the Weasley family- which meant that, in addition to having personality traits that had, on occasion, been described as _intimidating_, she had a large number of "brothers" (including Harry) who were more than willing to chase off any potential dates. She'd been raised as an only child; she didn't have near the amount of practice that Ginny had in managing them. It made even trying to date extremely awkward. And even more so, due to the feelings she had for one of them that were, in no way, brotherly.

Valentine's Day was another excuse for Molly to gather her family around her and be the mother hen that she was. Hermione didn't begrudge her this in any way, she knew that the Weasley matriarch was a lot more insecure about her loved ones after the war. It was a sharp reminder that Hermione was very alone, though, especially on Valentine's Day.

She flooed into the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a misty, grey day- chilly, which meant that everyone was going to be inside, and there was just more room here than there was at The Burrow. Harry had had the old home completely restored, which quite happily included the removal of a certain portrait of one Walburga Black. The absence of the old shrew, in addition to the repair and restoration of the house and furniture, made the row-house a very pleasant place to be.

At least most of the time.

Everything had temporarily been trimmed with an almost nauseating amount of pink and red that set Hermione's teeth on edge. Even from the library, she could hear Luna's high, girlish giggle that indicated that George had done something she'd found particularly amusing.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that someone else had come into the library until the door closed a little too aggressively. She suppressed a very undignified squeal and whirled to face the intruder.

Fred seemed a little surprised to see her there. He also looked a little put out.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"George and Luna got engaged." He didn't exactly sound happy, either.

Hermione frowned. "I would have thought you'd be happy for him."

"I am, and setting up the proposal was a whole lot of fun- I'll tell you about it later," he rushed to say, correctly predicting the next question she was going to ask. "But he's..." He sighed, walking over to the rather elegant green sofa and settling himself down on it.

"Yes?" she prompted, when it became clear he wasn't going to go on.

"You're going to think it's silly." He was almost snapping at her, and her eyebrows lowered at his tone.

"You might be surprised, Fred." She was pretty sure she had a good idea what he was going to say, and she'd actually had quite a bit of experience with that particular problem herself.

"He's doing something without me." He was looking right at her, there was almost a challenge in his brown eyes. "It's just..." He looked away, down to where he was twisting his fingers together in front of him. "We've always done everything together. He's like my other half. And Luna, while I think she's amazing, and I'm really happy they're happy, she's going to take some of that away from me."

"I understand," she told him softly, crossing the room to sit on the other end of the sofa.

He looked at her again, expression filled with curiosity. "You do?"

She nodded. "I do. Harry and Ron were my only friends, really, through first year. And then I started to make more friends, but it was still really just the three of us." Her lips twisted ruefully. "We had a nickname."

"Golden trio? Yeah."

"Yes. But then the war ended and Harry started getting more and more involved with Ginny, and Ron got together with Lavender again- and I can't tell you how happy I am not to have to hear 'Won-Won' anymore-" He gave a weak chuckle. "- but I was left behind. We're still friends, we're still close, but they each have a completely separate life that has nothing to do with me. I know it's not the same thing, but I'd like to think I can understand, at least a little."

He cocked his head, watching her. "Why didn't you move on, as well?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if I could. You and your brothers make sure that anyone who wants to pursue anything with me has to gain your approval first."

"Well, no one's been good enough for you. You deserve..." He trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Have we really been that bad?"

She nodded vehemently. "Yes. You have."

"I'm sorry. You deserve to be happy. I'll talk to my brothers."

"Thank you."

They lapsed into a not-quite-comfortable silence. Neither made any move to join the party that was quite obviously- even through the closed door- still going on in the rest of the house.

"You don't have a date?" she asked after a while. He shook his head. "Why not? I've never noticed any shortage of witches hanging out around the shop in an effort to get to know one of the famous Weasley twins." There was a certain facetiousness to the last few words.

He grinned. "Well, there's not, obviously. I mean, we're both so handsome and exceedingly charming-" he laughed as she swatted at his leg. "Me more than him, of course." He waggled his eyebrows and she had to join him in his laughter. "To be honest, there is someone, but I'm not entirely sure how receptive she would be to the idea."

"Well, why not?"

He hesitated. "She fancied one of my brothers for a while."

Hermione gave him a broad smile and stood up, quashing the completely inappropriate flash of jealousy she felt as she moved a few steps in the direction of the door. "Fred, I think most of the witches in Britain have fancied you or one of your brothers at some point. What was it you told Ron back in school? It's a piece of cake to ask a girl out?"

He was watching her, she realized, and when she turned to look back at him she saw that he'd risen as well and there was an intensity in his eyes. "You remember that? That must have been, what... Almost ten years ago?"

She felt the warmth as her cheeks went a little pink and she shrugged in what she hoped was a casual manner. "Well, yes. You- and George, of course- were always so confident and charming around girls. I always wished someone would be like that with me." The rush of heat spread down her neck at the admission.

There was another long moment of silence, and she turned back to the door again, intent on leaving. Being out with all of the happy couples suddenly somehow seemed infinitely more appealing than being locked away in the library with Fred and her embarrassment.

She felt his hand close over her forearm, halting her in her steps. He drew her gently around to face him and she was a little surprised at the very serious look on his face. "Hermione, would you like to go to Mum's dreadfully frilly Valentine's Day party with me?"

"Oh," she managed. "I mean..." She cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Yes?" His grin swept over his face.

"Well, I don't think there's any chance your brothers- or Harry- will chase you off."

He had the grace to look a little ashamed. "I am sorry about that. It may have been a little motivated by jealousy on my part, after I saw Oliver kiss you under the mistletoe at Christmas."

"That was over a year ago! Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" he teased.

"Because you're... You..." She took a step back and glared at him. "Fred!"

He chuckled, reaching out and easily pulling her to him, his arms looping loosely around her waist. "I thought you just saw me as a brother. Like the rest of my brothers."

"Not at all."

"Good." He lowered his head until his lips gently met hers.

This was shaping up to be the best Valentine's Day Hermione had had in some time.


End file.
